


Долгая дорога домой

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Когда вечер перестает быть томным
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	Долгая дорога домой

— Больше я тебя с собой не возьму, — из-за спины хрюкнули, то ли соглашаясь, то ли пытаясь протестовать. — И пить не дам. Никогда. — Снова тот же звук. — Зачем тебя вообще туда понесло?!

Кагеяма был тяжелый. Горячим живым грузом давил на спину, влажно дышал в шею, но держался крепко. Ойкава поудобнее перехватил сжимавшие талию ноги и зашагал дальше. До дома было недалеко, но с Кагеямой за плечами дорога казалась непривычно долгой.

Первая попытка взять с собой на вечеринку Кагеяму закончилась провалом. Пить Кагеяма не умел совсем, поэтому уже после одной банки его потянуло на подвиги. К сожалению, узнал Ойкава об этом не сразу, а только через час, когда, повидавшись со всеми, решил, что пора забирать Кагеяму и идти домой: из-за учебы и тренировок вырваться из Токио в Мияги на выходные удавалось теперь нечасто и терять время зря не хотелось. 

Кагеямы не было нигде. В остальном мнения расходились: кто-то видел его вот только что, кто-то говорил, что он куда-то ушел. История сообщений забытого в куртке телефона подтверждала второе. Кагеяма ушел давно, далеко и простых путей на своем маршруте не искал.

— Вот зачем ты пошел в Шираторизаву? Ушиваки там уже нет. — Зато там была конюшня. И Гошики, которому по просьбе отсутствующего Ушиваки пришлось среди ночи искать и выводить пьяного Кагеяму с территории академии. — И что это за вопрос «У меня больше?» под фотографией коня? Еще бы свой для сравнения прислал!

— Я сфотографировал! — Кагеяма тут же поднял голову, и Ойкава чуть не уронил его от неожиданности. — Но подумал, что ты и так помнишь… Хочешь, покажу?

— Я помню! У тебя меньше!

Кагеяма обиженно засопел над плечом.

Дома никого не было. Ойкава включил свет, не разуваясь, прошел к кровати и свалил на нее Кагеяму. Попытался свалить: весил тот немало, прицепился намертво, так что на кровать они упали вместе. Оказавшийся под ним Кагеяма тут же завозился, выбираясь, и снова обхватил руками и ногами, потерся твердым членом и довольно вздохнул. 

Ойкава покосился на него, сразу же наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд синих глаз. Кагеяма выглядел совершенно трезвым — если не знать, что он совсем недавно вытворял. 

— Ты красивый! — сообщил наконец Кагеяма и начал стаскивать с него футболку.

— Я знаю. — Ойкава прижал футболку локтями, не давая снять ее полностью. — Вот что ты собрался делать? Ты же на ногах не держишься.

— Держусь. — Ойкава на секунду отвлекся и тут же остался без футболки.

Если так подумать, движения Кагеямы были на удивление точными и уверенными. Подозрительно уверенными.

— А почему ты тогда на мне всю дорогу ехал?!

Кагеяма пожал плечами, не отвечая на вопрос.

— Я скучал, — сказал он, как будто это объясняло все.

Ойкава фыркнул. Можно подумать, он не скучал. От непрерывного ерзанья по нему возбужденного Кагеямы член уже ощутимо упирался в ширинку. Не помешала ни усталость, накопившаяся за долгий день, проведенный сначала в дороге, а потом с семьей, ни недавнее перетаскивание тяжестей. 

— Ладно. Только не смотри на меня так. 

Кагеяма согласно кивнул и тут же принялся за джинсы. Для пьяного он и правда действовал слишком хорошо и умело. Как будто даже лучше, чем Ойкава помнил по последней встрече. Обхватил губами член, взял сразу глубоко, заставляя сначала дернуться от неожиданности, а потом подаваться навстречу, растягивал скользкими от смазки пальцами узкое после долгого перерыва отверстие так, что приходилось зажимать себе рот рукой, чтобы не выть от уже сейчас чересчур яркого и острого наслаждения. 

С Кагеямой было хорошо всегда — пусть даже неопытный, он учился быстро и с неиссякаемым энтузиазмом. И член у него все-таки был большой. Не как у коня, конечно — к счастью, — но Ойкаве хватало. И все-таки Кагеяма чаще был снизу, жадно принимал то, что Ойкава давал ему.

— Что же ты делаешь, Тобио, откуда это, — шептал Ойкава сбивчиво, задыхаясь от избытка ощущений. Кагеяма на секунду оторвался от своего занятия, посмотрел на него, не выпуская члена изо рта, и снова опустил голову, вбирая его до самого основания, раздвигая пальцы внутри. 

Раньше Каегяма не вел себя в постели так уверенно и настойчиво, будто собирался делать все, что ему захочется, будто знал наверняка, что Ойкаве это тоже понравится. 

Чувствуя, что надолго его не хватит, Ойкава положил ногу Кагеяме на плечо, притягивая его ближе, раскрываясь для него, и тот сразу навалился сверху, складывая почти пополам, приставил головку к входу, вошел пока что неглубоким толчком. 

Удовольствие накатывало волнами, усиливалось с каждым рывком, подталкивало к краю. Кагеяма прижался к его рту губами и сразу положил руку на член, начиная дрочить — и это стало последним, дальше был обрыв и темнота.

— И где же ты этого набрался. — Ойкава мягко ерошил волосы на затылке Кагеямы, пытаясь отдышаться, чувствуя, как ноют постепенно расслабляющиеся мышцы.

Но Кагеяма уже спал.

— Надеюсь, ты это завтра вспомнишь, — пробормотал Ойкава.

А если не вспомнит, у него всегда была в запасе фотография коня с подписью, чтобы напомнить.


End file.
